theworld2dfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Castle
"The heart of my beloved mother, as The Heavens cry out for her voice" "Sent from the Clouds they cry silently" "The Children speak not words of their hopes, Their feelings cloud the Castle with their dreams" "Saddened from the Black 'in their hearts" "'Tears dot the sky up above as The Children cry out for their mother" "Their hearts grow dim as they despair" "They angrily shout as they run all about, water dropping from the void in the air." Dawn of the Crystal Castle Crystal Castle was to be The World's final Event Area. It was EyeofCalamity's original area that used his Game Tiles and his original Monsters. The area itself had a storyline telling of how the creatures of the tower were EyeofCalamity's "children" who had their father taken away from them, "presumably by Ovan". The area was found by several clues found in the center of Face Emblems, that were similar to Signs, on the ground. The clues took the players to a special underground cave area in Omega Server with a Face Emblem on the ground, with Ivan circling it. The players would originally use an item on the symbol to reach the castle, but EyeofCalamity was once again attacked by Ovan in this area. The resulting battle produced a Sign that lead the players to the castle's base. The castle's main floor was open for public. The upper floors were still under construction however. Once the upper floors were available, EyeofCalamity placed a Chim Gate that required the players to use the Black Tear Dot to access the second floor's maze. This maze was composed of 12 maps, and was the combination of a regular maze, and the Guin Taligra Maze, a maze with several passages that had to be traversed in a specific order, resulting in only 2 correct passages in the thousands of possibilities. Once players got through the maze, they entered a room with a Face Emblem on the floor and a passage to another room. The new room was filled with water, and players would have to look through it for one or both of two items, "Sad Face" and "Castle Key 1," while trying to avoid the NPC's. The Castle Key 1 item would take the player to the next floor, while the Sad Face item would teleport the player to a small stage, where they would fight the castle's first boss "Plum". Once defeated, Plum would drop a rare item called Plum Token. The next floor was an outside staircase, and was filled with monsters called "Mint" and "CoaCoa," that were Ball Data Bug monsters. Once the player reached the top of the staircase, they entered another room with a Face Emblem on the floor, and another passage. This second passage took them to another room, this time filled with lava, that if the player's accidentally stepped on, would instantly kill them. Inside the lava was a small maze of land that had two items on opposite ends, as well as Mint and CoaCoa's roaming around in it. One of the items, "Castle Key 2," took the player to the next floor, while the other, "Angry Face," took them to the castle's second boss, "RazzBerry". This boss had a slightly larger fighting area, but was accompanied by a "Gomora Gamma." Once defeated it would drop a Twilight Bracelet. The next floor was merely a broken staircase which, hidden on it, was the final item to be used in the room ahead, "Happy Face." Once players grabbed the item and ventured into the room, using it they would be teleported to the Castle's final boss, "BlueBerry". Much like RazzBerry, this boss had a slightly larger fighting area, but was accompanied by two Gomora Gammas, instead if just one. BlueBerry was also the only Data Bug boss in the castle, and once defeated, would drop the "Twilight Pass," a key that could be used in a Root Town to access the sixth Server, Twilight Town. When players picked up the item, it was instantly bound to the player's character, and also allowed the character to progress beyond level 99, up to 200. Twilight Town: The sixth Server was the final prize for beating the Crystal Castle Event Area. This was a much larger Root Town than the others, and sported a Chaos Gate, a Petting Zoo, a Cathedral, a Pool, a Monster Arena, and a Calamity Gate. This gate would lead players to a special field that was basically an entire world, and was above level 99. On this server, Plum Tokens could be exchanged for high-level gear. Category:Areas Category:Events